


Demon's Sacrifice

by rubbish_outlet (Danbored)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Darkness, Demon Sex, Face-Fucking, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Mind Manipulation, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multiple Orgasms, Object Penetration, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rutting, Scent Kink, Supernatural Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danbored/pseuds/rubbish_outlet
Summary: Eorynir is a demon who waits for his yearly gift of one lucky young woman who will pay him a visit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is sin. Proceed at your own risk. You have been warned.

Eorynir sat alone in his throne. Silence filled the empty room. He was the lone resident of the mysterious abandoned castle atop the mountain. Once a year, however, a young woman was sent to pay him a visit. He sat there waiting for the said sacrifice. She would not be returning to the village at the base of the mountain.

The door of the room suddenly opened, light spilling through. A beautiful young woman of a ripe age stood at the doorway, her expression showing both determination and curiousity. There was no fear in her eyes. Strange. Fear was always present in those who came to visit him. Eorynir watched as the girl looked around the large and bare room before meeting his own eyes. He had not bothered to assume his human form. Instead he chose to keep his demon form: skin darkened so that it hid him well in the shadows, hair covering his chest and cascading down from his head, wings stretched behind him in an almost menacing manner. Eorynir held the girl's gaze, watching the fear finally settle in her eyes. He lips stretched into a smirk.

Reaching out a hand, he beckoned the girl with a finger. She approached him slowly but she seemed to take each stride with purpose. Once she finally stood in front of Eorynir's throne, the door closed shut behind her, basking the two in darkness yet again. He could see just as well in the dark. Eorynir stared at the girl, whose eyes flickered about, trying to see through the darkness but failing to.

Suddenly, she spoke, her voice small but firm. "My village has sent me here as a tribute. We pray that you, my Lord, continue to keep us safe from harm. Thank you."

Eorynir wanted to laugh. The only harm that he keeps from befalling the village was himself. The only reason he did not attack the village was because of the basement full of young girls he had already had access to. This new meat in front of him was going to make a wonderful addition to his collection.

"Strip," he uttered a single command. He had molded his voice so that it came out a syrupy low sound that had could have anyone submit to him immediately.

The woman made to shed her clothes as quickly as possible. As soon as Eorynir saw that she was completely nude, he made his move. Retracting his wings, he grabbed the woman's arms, moving them behind her back and binding them together so that she would not struggle. Next, he pulled her towards his chest so that she was settled between his legs, her back against him. His hands trailed along her body, stroking up and down before reaching down to spread her legs. He moved to rub hard at her clit while marking and biting relentessly at her neck and all over her back. He continued this treatment for several minutes, eventually bringing her to orgasm. Obviously caught off guard, the woman let out a shocked moan, succumbing almost instantly to the sudden surge of pleasure that washed over her. He could feel her trembling in his hold.

So Eorynir decided to indulge her a little. At the snap of his fingers, candles appeared, providing them with dim lighting. As soon as they did, he flipped her around and thrust her onto the ground, a cry falling out of her lips as her knees hit the ground. Now face-to-face with his crotch, he removed the fabric that covered his erection, already engorged with blood.

"Now bitch, listen here. You're going to take this cock in your mouth, and you're not going to stop until I allow you to do so. No biting or you will be punished. Understood?"

She shivered visibly and nodded. Her eyes were already glazed with want, and Eorynir could see that she was already long gone. He watched as she went down on him, trying at first to fit his girth around her lips, and then trying to shove as much of his length down her throat as she could. Starting to get impatient, Eorynir threaded his hand in her hair and yanked. In response, she cried around his sizeable cock.

He'd had enough of waiting. He sat with the girl between his legs, pulling at her hair as he thrust her head onto his length. He continued abusing the girl's throat, deriving pleasure from the tears that streaked her face, the constricting of her mouth around him when she choked, and the moans that caused vibrations around his phallus. He was not the only one who was enjoying this it seemed: Eorynir felt the girl desperately rutting against his foot. With his cock shoved down her throat, the girl's senses were invaded with his musky scent, so it was no mystery as to why she had been so easily reduced to this state. Eorynir planned to ravish her ravenously, to ruin her thoroughly by the time he was done with her. He thrust deep inside her mouth a final time, feeding her mouthfuls of semen. Eorynir kept his cock there even as the girl choked and as the liquid spilled out from her stretched lips. He did not pull out until she had passed out after her own orgasm.

\---

When the woman woke again, she found that her arms were free and that she was on all fours, the ground hard beneath her. Another hard object, she found, had filled her to the brim, stretching her walls and reaching her deepest parts. Each powerful thrust sent a jolt of pleasure to her brain. The pain only served to heighten the feeling. She could not form any proper thoughts. All that was in her mind was the pleasure she was feeling and the large cock that was moving inside of her as she was taken from behind. Unable to help herself, moans spilled out of her mouth. It wasn't long before she felt herself constrict around the phallus and have the most amazing orgasm of her life. The demon kept fucking her through her orgasm, raping through her tight passage. Behind her, he grunted as he spilled his own load into her womb. The woman could feel herself being filled with the warm substance. Inevitably, she got drunk on that feeling.

They continued to fuck for hours. Somehow, thanks to the demon's power, the woman was able to keep up with his sexual appetite. It was at one point that she felt something unbelievable happen: as the demon continued to abuse her insides, his phallus got bigger, stretching her walls even more. She felt his cock expand, in both length and width, making her almost delirious at how good it felt inside her. By the time the demon sent her off to her own room in the castle, her mind was only filled with thoughts of sex and cum and dick. Her womb was filled with loads and loads of semen, some of the excess had leaked out of her and created a puddle under her.

\---

The next day, when she was summoned down to the throne room, she was scared. The events of the preceding night had frightened her. What was worse was the way she had completely lost control of herself. It was as though she had become an entirely different person. The demon was evil, she knew. However, this was a sacrifice she had to make for her village, and all the people back home.

She made her way down cautiously. Once again, she found that the room was dark as she entered. Again, the door shut behind her, blocking all and any means of escape. But unlike the previous night, the demon did not light candles this time. Instead, she felt her body dragged across the room by some invisible force. She found herself seated on a pair of strong legs. She found that her clothes had disappeared in an instant.

And the next thing she knew, a sharp pain ran through her as she was impaled on Eorynir's large phallus. She felt herself sink all the way down until the demon was fully sheathed inside her heat. As much as it hurt, mind numbing pleasure bloomed in the back of her mind. Her senses became heightened as her body was assaulted yet again.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and there, a man stood with his sword pointed at the woman. The demon, however, continued to bounce her on his throbbing cock as he remained seated on his throne. She screamed in pleasure, moving her hips as much as she could to match Eorynir's thrusts. The man at the door stood dumbstruck, and before he could recollect himself, the door closed and he too became a prisoner of the darkness.

"Show yourself, demon!! I am here to vanquish you!" the voice came from within the darkness.

His only response was the sound of cock slapping against skin and the woman's moaning. Eorynir could see in the man take a defensive stand on the other side of the room. Foolish. On the other hand, the woman in his lap was getting tighter around him. Eorynir noticed that she liked having an audience. Smirking at the idea, he trapped the man in cage that he apparated.

The candles were back now, and the woman's eyes adjusted until he saw the man a few metres in front of her, looking confused behind the metal bars. She let out an involuntary moan as she continued to bounce enthusiastically on the demon's cock, squeezing tightly and clamping on the phallus. She couldn't stop, no, there was nothing more that she wanted to do than to come and feel the demon's cum coating her walls. So she continued fucking herself on the big thick dick despite the man's eyes on her. Looking down, she could see an bulge tenting the man's trousers and a wet patch that was slowly forming. She continued to stare as the patch became soaked with the man's juices.

She smiled at the man. She was determined to put on a good show. They had all day after all.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll let you leave. In exchange, I will be keeping this person with me." That's what the demon had said to the woman.

-

This woman's name was Lydia. Lydia was, through some magical powers of some sort, returned to her normal state and sent back to her village. Any bruises or injuries she'd gained were healed, and she had her clothes back in perfect condition. It felt weird. Strange, even. She found herself back in her village so easily. The villagers were relieved to see her safe and sound at least, but when she told them about the man who was still back there with the demon, it roused some suspicion about herself.

They questioned her, thought that she might still be mentally unstable from being overwhelmed at meeting such a powerful being. Why would Lydia have a reason to fear the almighty being that protected their village? Lydia decided to take a couple days to rest up, as was advised by the senior member of their village. She then consulted some of the villagers that she was closer with. There was no proof of the mistreatment that she had undergone, so all she could do was explain as much as she remembered about what had happened. They had to go back for that man. He had saved her from a bleak future after all, and she was indebted to him.

Weeks flew by as she slowly but surely convinced enough people to rally a small group of men to accompany her on their rescue mission. Occasionally, she began to feel a strange feeling welling up in between her legs. It was as if it was itching to be filled. She knew it was likely a side effect from her experience back with the demon, but it wasn't exactly something she wanted to share with anybody, so she kept it a secret. But the more she tried to ignore it, the more persistent the feeling grew. Eventually, she began to finger herself nightly, back in the privacy of her own bedroom. It was never enough, and she had to bring herself to orgasm at least three times to tame the feeling down. Fingers weren't big enough for her though, and it couldn't reach the right places. Lydia began to search for everyday household materials she could use to shamelessly do anything she could to get rid of that empty feeling that kept nagging her.

-

The day they had set out in search for the man who was still trapped with the demon, Lydia rallied a small group of seven men to come along with her. She lead them down the path she'd walked as a tribute, feeling dread wash over her as she approached the castle. She didn't dare stop lest she change her mind last minute. Lydia didn't want to turn around to abandon the man who'd saved her from her demise. She only allowed herself to come to a halt at long last when the gate was right in front of her. When she turned around to address her team, however, nobody was there. A chill ran down her spine and she could tell that something foreboding was going to happen next.

The doors flew open, and inside there was nothing that could be seen except darkness. Lydia suddenly felt her legs moving on her own, and she had lost all control of her body, which was now leading her inside. The doors closed behind her, and she stood still. Once again, she had control over her own body. She was at lost of what to do. Taking a deep breath, she walked blindly in the direction she was facing, losing herself deeper into the darkness. She could feel herself trembling with every step. Her body was tingling all over, alert and ready to run at any given moment. As Lydia continued to move forward, she saw a dim light ahead which grew brighter as she approached the area. She couldn't help but be attracted to that light. It was the only place to go.

So when she arrived at the doorway, she didn't quite know what she was expecting. What she'd found herself looking at was a clearing with the bodies of several women on the floor. These women were unconscious and naked, and when she looked closer, Lydia could see the semen that covered them and leaked out from between their legs. In the middle of the room was the demon in all his glory: he was being serviced by the only two women who were still conscious, although they looked dazed as if they were in a trance. They had both latched their mouths onto the demon's huge phallus, sucking at it with all their might and trying their best to pleasure him. Lydia stayed rooted on the spot, transfixed on the way they worked his sizable member.

It was after the women were satisfied with their work on covering the phallus with enough saliva, that one of them began to lower herself onto the demon. The demon stared hungrily at where their bodies met, and all but sheathed himself completely into her. As they fucked vigorously, the other woman was licking at the demon's phallus, and occasionally at the other woman's stretched entrance as well. Salivating at the sight, Lydia watched with rapt attention as the demon fucked both women, in turn, into unconsciousness. She felt herself going wet between her legs and the itching feeling suddenly swelled for attention. She let her hand trail down her body and reach in between her legs. Lydia couldn't help but tease her clit for awhile before shoving three fingers at once into her dripping entrance. A groan sounded from beside Lydia, and she whipped her head around to see her savior naked and bound against the wall, arms cuffed above his head and legs separated by what looked like a spread bar. His cock jutted out obscenely, leaking precum and shiny with neglect. He caught her eyes and whimpered against the gag in his mouth. She was not the only one who was feeling envious.

This got the demon's attention. Finished with the last two women, he turned to meet Lydia's eyes. She was rooted in place when once again, he reached out his hand and beckoned her forwards. It was like a déjà vu the way she moved towards him despite her fear and her unwillingness to so. In the blink of an eye, her clothes were gone again. She stood in front of the demon, avoiding his piercing gaze because her legs were practically soaked and she felt ashamed for some reason. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity until Lydia couldn't stand it anymore. She gathered her courage to tell the demon to set the man free - only to fall to her knees before him. Lydia was desperate at this point, and she'd reached her limit. She looked up, begging a silent plea at the demon with her eyes as she attacked his phallus with her mouth. But the demon had other plans. He grabbed her hair and yanked her off, before dragging her across the bodies with all similar expressions of bliss, until she was positioned on all fours right in front of the man who had attempted to save her that last time.

She found herself facing the man's cock. For some reason, it didn't interest her as much as the demon's did, so she ignored the man, favouring instead to push against the demon's groin. Grinding on the demon seemed to be the right thing to do, because she soon found herself completely filled to the brim with cock. The demon took her in front of the man, who was obviously having a hard time enduring all the neglect, but Lydia couldn't bring herself to care about him anymore. All she wanted was to be filled completely, and only the demon could satisfy her desires.

She let herself go, giving in to the pleasure and pain as the demon fucked her brains out. She came again and again, so many times she couldn't count. The demon kept spilling more and more seed inside her womb, and it felt so good after a month with only her hand - and occasionally other objects - to satisfy herself. By the time she was on the brink of consciousness, all Lydia could register was the ecstasy she was feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> kms
> 
> Intentionally unbeta'd


End file.
